


kiss me you idiot

by softforkpop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Birthday, Canon Compliant, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idols, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and whipped nomin, everyone's whipped tbh, if you can have slow burn in a oneshot?, soft soft soft, the softest, this is literally just fluff, yeah you can its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softforkpop/pseuds/softforkpop
Summary: the five times that jaemin thought that jeno was going to kiss himand the one time he finally didalternatively:it's jaemin's birthday and all he's wishing for is a kiss





	kiss me you idiot

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the two most recent vlives when jaem says that jeno is actually super clingy and cute when they’re alone and how jen cuddled him on his birthday oof  
> plus i feel like jaemin is always seen as the clingy skinship-y one in the pairing and BOY i wanted to write about clingy jeno more than anything!!!  
> and YES it's not jaemin's birthday anymore obv but i've been thinking about this story for WEEKS and i didn't have access to a computer until now ok calm down
> 
> also i love LOVE LOVE the 5 + 1 prompt idea so ?? this happened, please enjoy 
> 
> ALSO i'm just assuming that jaemin still has his own room in the dorm because i vaguely remember that being mentioned on vlive once? maybe? oh well i'm just gonna go with it!!  
> and another note i never write canon compliant fiction so this might be a MESS 
> 
> i uhhh love nomin a LOT goodbye
> 
> ps i don't know how this ended up being this long hELP

you tend to get to know people very well after years of being around them. going through the best and worst times with someone is, as one would say, enlightening. 

for example, jaemin knows that jeno is, by nature, a relatively quiet person who doesn’t show his true self in front of the cameras because he’s just not comfortable with being that vulnerable to millions of people. but he also knows that behind the quiet boy facade is a lively, happy boy that thrives on making other people smile. 

he also knows that in front of the camera, jeno’s reserved and tends to shy away from showing affection publicly despite the fact that each and every member of nct is closer than family. sure, there’s the occasional arm thrown around mark’s shoulder or legs draped across renjun’s lap. with doyoung he’s particularly comfortable giving hugs in public. 

but he doesn’t lean in for nonchalant cheek kisses the way donghyuck does, or hold hands like jisung and chenle. he definitely doesn’t say things like ‘i love you’ to the other members on camera like lucas and jungwoo. 

it’s in that way that he is most different on and off camera. in and out of the public eye. it’s as if as soon as the cameras are off, as soon as the eyes of the fans are turned away, jeno becomes this little ball of human affection, thriving off of the little touches of others. unlike jaemin, he doesn’t come off as flirty in this way. it’s more like a brotherly affection. wrapping his arms around johnny’s shoulders while they watch a movie in the 127 dorm, offering a shoulder massage to taeyong when he’s overworked himself, leaning a head on taeil’s arm while they’re out at dinner, simple things like that. 

but when it comes to jaemin, he is the most affectionate. it’s probably because jaemin tends to be equally as affectionate back to jeno, if not more at times. grabbing each other’s hands while they walk from the practice room to the studio, running their fingers through each other’s hair when they’re trying to fall asleep on long car rides, giving each other long much-needed hugs at the end of a rough day. it’s just what they do.

and jaemin, as most people can tell, is a flirt. a very blatant flirt. it’s just a part of his nature, how he was made to be. jeno on the other hand, is not. and that’s why it’s taken such a toll on him, having his best friend (who, by the way, is talented, attractive, and kind of the cutest boy alive), be so affectionate with him in ways that jaemin wishes he could take just a little bit farther but he’s not sure if he can. 

it hit him at age sixteen that he was probably falling in love with his best friend and it just grew from there. he doesn’t just want to hold jeno’s hand while they walk from one room to another. he wants to hold his hands when they’re sitting at dinner, when they’re getting their hair and makeup done before a show, while they wait for the chart results after a comeback, while they do anything. 

he wants to wrap his arms around jeno’s waist and press his face into his best friend’s neck without having a reason, breathing in his scent whenever he can. he wants to give him kisses when they wake up in the morning, when they eat breakfast, when they look at each other from across the room, when they finish learning a particularly hard choreo, when they’re happy, when they’re sad. all the time.  
now, there’s no reason for jaemin to believe that jeno doesn’t like him in that way. in fact, half of the time, jaemin believes that jeno may be more whipped than he is himself. but, despite being the confident flirt that he is, he can’t bring himself to do it. to tell jeno, to make a move. 

until jaemin’s 18th birthday came around and he didn’t have to make a move because jeno did for him. 

 

ONE

 

jaemin woke up later than usual on his birthday. he still had a small schedule later with the rest of dream, but it wasn’t early in the day so he got to sleep in until nine, spending thirty minutes scrolling on twitter and instagram, texting his friends and family ‘thank yous’ for the birthday messages he had already received. 

it was around nine forty five that the door to his room opened quietly and jeno’s head peeked around the doorframe.

“jaemin! you’re awake!” he said excitedly, stepping into jaemin’s room and closing the door softly behind him. “happy birthday!” jeno cheered, his eyes turning into the crescent moon shapes that jaemin loved so much. without a warning, jeno leaped onto jaemin’s bed, lowering himself on top of jaemin and wrapping his arms tightly around his chest and shoulders, legs tangling between the others. he then proceeded to start singing the happy birthday song very softly, voice muffled by a pillow. 

“jeno. jeno!” jaemin called, trying to wriggle his way out of jeno’s grip and get more comfortable. his best friend allowed him to move just slightly, and he succeeded in pulling his arms out from jeno’s grasp. with nowhere else to go, his now freed arms settled around jeno’s waist lightly. jeno let out a little sigh of contentment, cutting through the quiet sound of his singing. 

“happy happy birthday nana! do you want some breakfast?” jeno asked, unwrapped his arms from around jaemin and pushing himself up unto his elbows so he was looking down at the birthday boy’s face. they were only inches apart, jeno’s bangs hanging down and brushing against jaemin’s forehead. 

jaemin’s heart might’ve stopped right then and there. sure, they had probably been in this position at least ten times before, but it felt different today. it was jaemin’s birthday, he didn’t know what jeno was going to do. a number of this could happen in that moment and the only thing jaemin could think was ‘ please kiss me you idiot’.

as if he could hear jaemin’s thoughts, jeno’s lips parted slightly, his eyes shifting just barely to look at jaemin’s lips and then quickly returning to jaemin’s eyes, making jaemin’s heart pound harder in his chest than it already was (if that was even possible). jeno continued looking at jaemin intently after that which definitely didn’t help jaemin whatsoever. 

after a few moments of silence, jeno cleared his throat and moved to the side of jaemin’s bed, running a hand through the back of his hair along his neck. “i asked our manager to pick up your favorite breakfast from that cafe you like in incheon. he should be back in a thirty minutes if you want to eat.” jeno said quietly, eyes trying to look anywhere but at jaemin himself. 

today was going to be fun. 

 

TWO

 

jaemin took his time getting ready, taking a slightly longer shower than usual, trying to distract his thoughts from the way jeno had been looking at him just minutes earlier. he spent his shower humming the tune of dream’s newest comeback that would be in just a few weeks. ‘yeah, focus on that.’ he told himself as he dried off after the shower and picked out clothes to wear for the day. 

when he came out of his room, mark, who was sitting at the table looking forlornly at the food in front of him, jumped up and ran towards jaemin.

“happy birthday!” he said with a grin, stepping forward and wrapping his arms tightly around the birthday boy’s shoulders. jaemin grinned and returned the hug, burying his face into mark’s shoulder and squeezing back. 

“thanks mark,” he said happily, pulling back from the hug and taking in the smile on his friend’s face. cute. ‘damn, why are you so soft today?’ jaemin thought to himself with a wince. ‘it’s probably because you got cuddled by the boy you’re in love with, calm down.’ his thoughts were fighting back and forth in his head and he cleared his throat as if that would clear his head as well. 

mark wrapped a hand around jaemin’s arm and pulled him forward towards the table, which had a number of coffee cups and bags of food across it. 

“the rest of the boys are grabbing some banana milk from GS25 really quick but you can start eating now,” mark said as he sat down, pushing a cup of coffee in jaemin’s direction. “jeno ordered your favorite, americano with four espresso shots.” mark stuck his tongue out at jaemin’s coffee habits and it brought a smile to jaemin’s face. he was just sitting down and lifting the cup up to take a drink when the rest of nct dream barged into the dorm quite loudly.

when they all caught sight of jaemin at the table, they erupted in loud happy birthdays while chenle ran straight towards jaemin and gave him a tight hug. jaemin smiled and hugged chenle back, saying a thank you to the rest of the group as they sat down around the table.

“we don’t actually get to eat breakfast together that often,” renjun said softly, reaching out to grab a container of food out of a bag on the table. the rest of the members mumbled agreements as they reached for their own food, jeno grabbing a bag from in front of him and sliding it towards jaemin.  
“this one’s your favorite,” he said with a smile on his face. jaemin smiled in return and opened the bag to find his absolute favorite pastry in the world, indeed from his favorite cafe. he immediately dug in and the other dreamies followed suit quickly after. 

it was a nice breakfast, chenle and jisung talking about a movie they were hoping to see sometime that month and donghyuck throwing wrappers from the food at mark across the table. as they finished their food, the boys left one by one until it was just jeno, renjun, and jaemin left at the table, jaemin finishing off his coffee slowly because they had nowhere to go for once. 

as he took a sip of his drink, he noticed jeno’s eyes following him. “what?” he asked, cocking his head to the side slightly and setting his cup down.

“you have-” jeno started to say but stopped and he just reached out towards him, a finger running across jaemin’s bottom lip lightly. “you had some, uh… foam.” jaemin nearly choked on his drink as jeno’s hand left his face. jeno’s eyes were lingering on jaemin’s lips for the second time that day. it was dead silent until a small cough left renjun’s throat. 

“i’m gonna go, uh, see what mark’s up to,” he said awkwardly, pushing his chair back loudly against the floor and shuffling out of the room. jaemin was holding his breath, looking at jeno who was still looking at jaemin’s lips. 

“uh, jen? you good?” jaemin asked, the movement of his lips bringing jeno out of his daze. his eyes widened and cheeks reddened as he started nodding violently. without a word, he went back to eating his breakfast that had been left uneaten in front of him. 

“sorry, i’m really tired today,” jeno mumbled as he chewed on a bite of his donut. 

“it’s okay, we’ve been working really hard the past few days.” jaemin replied, picking his drink back up and chugging the rest of it down. 

 

THREE

 

after the slightly awkward encounter during breakfast, jaemin noticed that jeno was being a little weird. and he decided he wouldn’t let that happen, not on his birthday, not with his best friend. regardless of the fact that yes, jaemin would love it if jeno actually kissed him, he just wanted his best friend to be with him today and be himself.

the boys were getting ready to head into the studio to work on some of the background vocals of their comeback and jaemin had just finished getting ready, heading out to the living room and finding jeno on the couch with his headphones in and eyes closed. quietly, jaemin snuck up next to him and sprawled himself out over top of jeno’s lap. 

jeno’s eyes shot open, a small noise of surprise leaving his lips as he felt jaemin land himself right on top of him. he then looked down and saw who it was that had decided to unceremoniously deposit themselves in his lap. when he realized it was jaemin, a little smile formed on the corners of his mouth. 

“hi,” he said softly, smiling down at jaemin, who had shifted so his head was now on on jeno’s thighs. jaemin gave him a little smile back and blinked up at jeno with puppy dog eyes. 

“will you play with my hair?” he asked, a pout forming on his lips. jeno raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “jeno, please, it’s my birthday,” jaemin whined cutely, making jeno grin, his eyes crinkling shut. and, without a word, jeno’s fingers made their way into jaemin’s hair.

jaemin let out a little sigh of happiness and closed his eyes, relaxing as jeno’s fingers tugged at the ends of his hair softly. he heard a little giggle leave jeno’s mouth and he opened his eyes slightly. there jeno was, looking down at him, a stupid smile playing at his lips and his eyes forming those perfect little smiles. it took everything in jaemin not to grab his cute face and kiss it a hundred times. 

once again, as if jeno could read jaemin’s mind, his eyes opened and his gaze wandered over jaemin’s face only stopping for a few seconds on his lips. jaemin was expecting the same thing as earlier, an awkward cough and a quick exit. but this time, jeno had something different in mind.

without warning, jeno’s hands stopped running through jaemin’s hair and his fingers linked behind his neck. jaemin’s eyes widened as jeno started to lift his face up, slowly getting closer and closer to his best friend’s. it wasn’t until they were only inches apart that jeno stopped pulling jaemin in. he still had a stupidly cute smile on his face and his eyes searched every part of jaemin’s face for a few long seconds before a pair of lips pressed just barely to jaemin’s blushing cheek.

jaemin barely contained a quiet whine of dissatisfaction as jeno pushed jaemin’s head back down into his lap. he still had that smile on his face. and twenty minutes later when the rest of the boys were ready to go to the studio for the afternoon, jaemin was still mad. 

 

FOUR

 

as nct dream made their way down the halls in the sm studio building, jaemin couldn’t stop thinking about jeno’s lips pressed against his cheek. he wasn’t even sure if that counted as a kiss on the cheek, they barely touched. ‘i am so frustrated.’ jaemin thought to himself as his fists clenched at his sides. 

he must’ve not been paying much attention to what was going on because he suddenly felt a hand on his, opening up his fist and sliding fingers in between his. jaemin didn’t have to look to see that it was jeno’s hand in his. he knew what it felt like after all the years of this habit, holding hands as they walked to the studio. plus, jeno must’ve seen his clenched fists and thought jaemin was stressed. which, yes he was, but not because they were going into the studio. it was because of him. 

soon, after arriving at the studio and listening to the producer’s instructions for the day, jaemin was distracted from the fact that he was slightly frustrated at jeno as his best friend’s thumb ran across the back of his hand in a lazy circle. and that’s how they stayed as each member went into the studio to record a part of the background vocals, the melody, the harmony, etc.

it wasn’t long before all of them got pulled into the studio at the same time and jeno saw the camera. they were obviously filming for the recording diary that would be released when the comeback was happening. he immediately let go of jaemin’s hand and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. jaemin missed the feeling already. 

they made it into the recording room and, because it was on the small side, jaemin ended up standing particularly close to jeno, his whole side pressed against jeno’s. it was, once again, distracting. especially when they put the camera away and one of jeno’s strong arms made their way around jaemin’s shoulders. 

they were instructed of what to do in the studio and it only took thirty minutes to get it right, everyone cooperating in the end after some slight disagreement and compromise. after the final recording, the other members began filing out of the recording room, making their way to where they were going to have lunch in a bit. jaemin was just turning to leave when a hand on his arm stopped him and then he was turned around and facing jeno head on.

“oh,” jaemin let out, shocked at jeno’s sudden contact and proximity. the recording room was already quite small and now jeno was standing very close to jaemin, his hand still wrapped around jaemin’s arm. it began to feel suffocatingly hot in the room within seconds of being alone with jeno, his touch hot against jaemin’s skin through his shirt sleeve. 

with no warning, jeno pulled jaemin even closer, their foreheads almost bumping into each other because of how close they were. jaemin stopped breathing then, his heart beating louder in his chest. ‘it’s finally happening, calm down CALM DOWN.’ he was basically shouting at himself inside his head as jeno blinked at him and leaned even closer.

their lips must’ve been millimeters apart when the two boys heard donghyuck’s voice calling from outside the open door.

“are you guys coming? we’re all starving,” he yelled, causing jeno and jaemin to jump apart hastily, jaemin hitting his elbow hard against the wall. he yelped and jeno immediately came forward to make sure jaemin was okay which, honestly, made him feel a little better already. 

jeno cleared his throat and yelled a response to donghyuck as he cradled jaemin’s elbow in his hand. “yeah, we’re coming.” jaemin blushed furiously as he realized that jeno was about to kiss him for real a few moments before donghyuck had interrupted. taking a long look at jeno, his cheeks were also a light shade of pink and it made him look even cuter than before, if that was even possible. (it was).

 

FIVE

 

the rest of the day passed quickly, the dreamies taking jaemin out to the mall and promising they would buy him something he loved. he ended up picking out a giant plushie that had caught his eye a few weeks ago. jeno scoffed at the choice but still agreed to help the rest of the members pay for it. it was a really big plushie, ok?

after returning from the mall and depositing his lovely new bear in his room, jaemin came out of his room to find the entirety of nct waiting for him. 

“happy birthday!” a chorus of voices yelled when he exited the hallway and entered the living area. jaemin’s eyes widened in shock and a grin spread across his face. yes, every single member of their group was squished into the dream dorm, each of them wearing a stupid, pointy birthday hat.

“guys!” he exclaimed happily, suddenly getting crushed in someone’s arms, though he couldn’t exactly see who because more of the members joined in the hug immediately after. it must’ve been a solid ten minutes of hugs as each member came up to tell him happy birthday personally. 

by the end of the hugs and happy birthdays, jaemin was very ready to sit down but he couldn’t as all the members of nct started to file out of the dorm and into the hallway, pulling him along with them. as he followed the rest of the group, jeno popped up beside him and wrapped an arm around jaemin’s waist, pulling him next to him as they started walking in time with each other. 

they all ended up in the largest practice room where there were endless bags of his favorite delivery chicken as well as a stack of pizzas and a selection of sodas. jaemin’s eyes widened again, taking in the sight of all the food they had gotten just for his birthday. he couldn’t help but smile as everyone sat down in a large circle on the ground and started digging in.

the night passed quickly and happily. everyone ate too much and laughed more than they had in weeks. the older members decided to leave a bit earlier than the dreamies, since they wanted to give them their time along and taeyong in particular was quite sad to say goodbye.

“happy birthday minnie,” taeyong called for the sixth time that night, an arm wrapped around yuta’s shoulders as he was pulled through the door to go. jaemin smiled and waved one last time and then turned back to the remaining members in the room. mark and renjun were sat next to each other reading something excitedly off of donghyuck’s phone, who was behind the two of them, reading over their shoulders. chenle had his head against jisung’s shoulder as was drifting off to sleep even though it was only ten at night. jisung was still munching happily on what was left of the food from earlier. jeno had been sitting next to jaemin before he left a few moments ago to grab something, which jaemin guessed was the cake. 

he was correct in his assumptions when jeno came back minutes later with a beautiful cake in his arms, candles burning and lighting up the top of the cake which read “happy birthday nana!” in bright lettering. 

as soon as he entered with the cake, the rest of the dreamies jumped up and came to sit by jaemin, starting to sing the birthday song before jeno had reaching them. this made jaemin laugh and soon enough, they were all laughing and trying to sing happy birthday at the same time which was rather difficult. after one more round of the song, jaemin successfully blew out his candles and they cut the cake, mark giving jaemin the biggest slice.

the excitement slowly died down after that, everyone realizing how tired they were and how much they had eaten, effectively putting them into food comas. everyone except jeno, who was sat beside jaemin, his fingers playing with the strings on the hole in jaemin’s jeans. 

jaemin looked over at jeno and saw that, for the fifth time that day, he was watching jaemin’s lips.

“whatcha looking at?” jaemin asked innocently, scooting just slightly closer to jeno. jeno shook his head like he had been in a trance and his eyes widened. a blush spread across his cheeks and he lowered his head slightly before giving jaemin a shy smile.

“you,” he said matter-of-factly, head coming back up so he could look into jaemin’s eyes. jaemin didn’t expect that kind of straight forward answer and his heart skipped a beat, jeno’s dark eyes shining back at his. this time, it was jaemin’s turn to look at jeno’s lips. and jeno definitely caught it. 

but he didn’t do anything. jeno decided to push himself to his feet and start gathering up the trash that was scattered around the room from the finished delivery bags and boxes. ‘rude.’ jaemin thought, a pout forming on his lips. jeno let out a loud laugh when he turned back and saw jaemin pouting at the ground, obviously disappointed. 

he’d be smiling again soon.

 

SIX

 

jaemin finally made it back to his room at eleven, giving him just one hour left of his birthday and still zero kisses from jeno. he leaned back against his bed, half standing half sitting as he let out a loud sigh. 

“jeno,” he whined aloud in his room, completely aware that jeno couldn’t hear him but still content on complaining about his best friend anyway. “why are you so rude.” a pout had formed on jaemin’s lips for the third time that day and he crossed his arms across his chest. 

and it was at this moment that there was a knock at his door. jaemin’s head shot up and he practically ran to the door, calming himself down slightly before opening it to find jeno standing outside. 

“jeno!” he said happily, perhaps a little too happily. jeno gave him a smile, his eyes doing the thing and jaemin’s heart melted. he had changed into comfortable clothes, a loose t-shirt and some fitted sweatpants that made his legs look too good for jaemin to handle, especially after today. he motioned for jeno to come inside and then closed the door behind him before making his way over to his wardrobe to grab his own comfortable clothes. 

after grabbing a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt, jaemin changed quickly in the bathroom. when he came out, jeno was sat at the end of jaemin’s bed, playing with a few loose threads at the end of his sleeve. jaemin couldn’t help but smile at the sight, jeno was just so cute. 

jeno only looked up a few minutes later when jaemin went to sit next to him on the bed. “hey,” jeno said softly, reaching a hand up to run his fingers through his own dark hair. jaemin very nearly kissed him right then and there. 

“hey,” jaemin responded equally as softly. it took everything in him to not reach out and grab jeno’s hand in his. jeno was biting his bottom lip nervously, which was more of a jaemin habit than a jeno habit, but he must’ve picked it up from him sometime in the past few years that they’ve known each other. 

“right. so uh, i just wanted to come say happy birthday one last time and, uh. yeah. goodnight.” jeno said so quickly jaemin could barely catch the meaning of some of the words coming out of his mouth. jeno got up to leave, and only then did it hit jaemin what he had actually said. he was leaving. 

jeno was just reaching the door, his hand out to grab the handle when jaemin let out a loud, “wait!” jeno stopped mid reach, his hand halfway up to the door handle. jaemin jumped off of his bed and stopped in behind jeno, who was still facing the door. “you’re just leaving? after all the stuff you pulled today?” jaemin asked so quietly jeno could only just hear him. 

jeno still didn’t turn around and it made jaemin so mad. and the only thing jaemin would think to do was to wrap his arms around jeno’s waist, pressing his face into his best friend’s back and pulling his tightly against himself. “i’m not letting you leave,” he stated, no room for questions in his voice. 

jeno let out an audible squeak before bringing his hands up to jaemin’s, which were linked together across jeno’s stomach. “okay, but you have to let me turn around,” jeno whispered, not trusting his voice to be any louder. yes, they had been teasing each other all day, but now that they were finally really alone together, just the two of them, jeno was so nervous he didn’t know what to do. 

jaemin’s grip around jeno’s waist loosened and jeno turned around in his embrace. jaemin was looking straight into jeno’s eyes as soon as he turned around, a look of annoyance on his face, but also one of affection. it made jeno smile which, in turn, made jaemin blush and try to cover his face with his hands. 

“hey, don’t cover your face!” jeno laughed out, his hands reaching up to hold onto jaemin’s, pulling them down so he could still see him. jaemin was blushing furiously now and jeno couldn’t help but grin. “what happened to you? you’re usually the confident one,” jeno said quietly, bringing a hand up to cup jaemin’s cheek. 

“you make me nervous…” jaemin said, voice barely above a whisper. 

“i make na jaemin, world’s most confident flirt, nervous?” jeno asked, both jokingly and seriously simultaneously. all jaemin could do was nod in response, trying to look down from jeno’s gaze. “hey,” jeno said softly, his thumb running across jaemin’s cheekbone and his feet bringing him one step closer to him.

“mmm?” jaemin hummed as a response this time and held jeno’s eye contact. 

“i’m gonna kiss you now,” jeno said matter-of-factly, his other hand coming up behind jaemin’s neck, fingers running through the long pieces of hair that needed to be trimmed. jaemin’s eyes widened ever so slightly, but he nodded and a small smile appeared on his lips. ‘finally,’ jaemin thought to himself, bringing one of his hands up to rest on jeno’s chest. a smile had formed on jeno’s lips as he looked happily back at jaemin. 

without another word, jeno leaned in. it was only a few inches that he had to lean in for their lips to meet, but it felt like it was miles as jaemin waited. his mind was running a mile a minute as jeno’s face got closer and closer.

and then their lips met, first just brushing lightly against each other’s, testing the water. jaemin was melting at the feeling of kissing jeno like this, his heart beating faster and faster as each second passed. ‘it can’t get any better than this’ he thought as he let out a little sigh against jeno’s lips.

he was wrong. after jaemin’s sigh, jeno pulled away slightly and made sure his best friend was alright before bringing his arm down to wrap tightly around jaemin’s waist, pulling him completely against his chest and leaning back in. 

this kiss was more. more contact, more feeling, more everything. jeno’s lips were fitted so perfectly against jaemin’s, it felt like he was being filled with sunshine. and when jeno decided to bite jaemin’s bottom lip, just lightly, jaemin melted even more into his touch, making jeno smile into the kiss. then, jeno’s tongue brushed along the place that their lips met and jaemin nearly died. 

“yah,” jaemin mumbled against jeno’s lips, making jeno laugh this time, which definitely made it a bit hard to continue kissing. jeno pulled back a second time and raised an eyebrow at jaemin questionably. 

“are you going to keep trying to talk or are you going to let me kiss you? i mean, i’ve been waiting a long time for this too,” he mumbled, leaning forward to whisper the last part close to jaemin’s ear. jaemin nearly squealed but instead took the initiative and leaned back into jeno’s embrace, pressing his lips to the curve of jeno’s smile.

their lips moved against each other’s softly but firmly, jeno playfully adding in a bite here and there, which made jaemin laugh but also want to kiss him more and never stop. it was addictive, the feeling of jeno pressed against him, breathing in his scent and feeling his arms around his waist. 

they stayed this way for who knows how long before jeno finally pulled away, earning a loud whine from jaemin who tried to pull him back in for another kiss. 

“hey, calm down,” jeno laughed, bringing his hands up to cup both sides of jaemin’s flushed face. jaemin’s heart was beating louder than he had ever heard it and he was sure it was loud enough for jeno to hear to. once he did calm himself down enough to think again, he noticed that jeno was just watching him.

“what?” he said, blushing and burying his face into jeno’s neck. 

“you’re just really cute,” jeno breathed out and pressed a kiss to the skin beneath jaemin’s ear. jaemin let out a content sigh and pulled jeno against him tighter. “happy birthday nana,” jeno whispered just loud enough for jaemin to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope you somewhat enjoyed that Mess of a fic? i don't even know what happened honestly
> 
> nomin are my children and i love them with my entire heart and soul!! whats new!!
> 
> lmao no but actually i wrote this at like 3am so excuse an mistakes, it's unbeta-ed oof


End file.
